Naruto: Makaze Mangekyou
by king of the golden light
Summary: Poco después de convertirse en el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Naruto se experimentó con células de Uchiha Madara. Mira como Naruto aprende a aprovechar este increíble poder y controlar los vientos negros con sus nuevos ojos. De los malos vientos, los malos golpes molino de viento.
1. Chapter 1

**A / N: **

Sé que ha habido un buen montón de historias pero confía en mí. MINE va a ser TOTALMENTE IMPRESIONANTE! Así que estad atentos. Esta es una historia que estoy con ganas de escribir.

Ahora esto lo digo para que lo hagan con todos los fics en general, yo siempre en los fics que leo dejo mis reviews y es porque se el trabajo que deben enfrentar los escritores y el tiempo que invierten, porque no es fácil hacer un buen fic, requiere esfuerzo y trabajo. En fin ya los aburrí con esto así que espero que les guste y estaré esperando sus reviews.

Naruto: Makaze Mangekyou

Prólogo

-Seis años atrás-

_Una pálida mano se apoyó en el cristal de la incubadora como una amplia sonrisa refleja misteriosamente contra la superficie brillante. Después de que el Yondaime tonto transfiere el zorro demonio a su hijo, que había tomado la iniciativa de robar el Jinchuuriki fresco y lo llevan hacia el laboratorio subterráneo, mientras la gente estaba todavía de luto.__Incluso su viejo maestro no se había dado cuenta de él a escondidas en la enfermería.__Riendo maniáticamente, vio al bebé con nostalgia mientras colocaba todas sus ambiciones futuras sobre el mismo.__Con las células de Madara, su nuevo cuerpo sería imparable!__Conseguir la sangre había tenido un precio, pero si el experimento gen trabajó, este niño tendrá todas las capacidades de Madara y mucho más!__Todos sus otros súbditos lo habían fallado, pero ya que este era el hijo de ese hombre..._

_Miró hacia un vial vacío mientras fruncía el ceño.__Esa fue la última de la sangre.__Todas sus esperanzas ahora montaron con este niñ ía un poco más hasta que el ADN del niño junto con la muestra de sangre extranjera.__Si el bebé sobrevivió hasta entonces, iba a nacer su último host.__Sólo un poco-_

" _Orochimaru!"_

_El hombre se volvió al oír una voz familiar llamó a su nombre._

" Ahh_... Sarutobi-sensei? ¿Has venido para el niño? "Exteriormente Orochimaru no mostró sorpresa.__Pero en el interior, comenzó a gritarle a la máquina para terminar el proceso más rápido.__Cinco minutos..._

" _Pensé que te había desterrado hace muchos años. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a este pueblo y comenzar sus experimentos nuevo. El Yondaime está muerto y ahora nos deshonra con el secuestro de su hijo! Pensé que me había levantado un fuerte y shinobi justo_" _._

_El sannin serpiente entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente mientras su mirada atravesó el anciano.__"Shinobi nunca son justos, sensei. Hacemos las cosas por el bien del poder. Tal es el __destino__ de todas las armas."__Cuatro minutos..._

" _Orochimaru! me detendré aquí. Hace cuatro años, yo no tenía el corazón para darle la mano contra mi propio estudiante. Pero hoy en día, que se reunirá el fin! "_

_Una alarma de repente explotó cuando los dos hombres se volvieron hacia el recipiente.__Los signos vitales del bebé alineados plana, haciendo que el hombre serpiente para jurar en voz alta.__Estaba tan cerca...__Ojalá que el niño acababa de sobrevivir durante unos minutos más!__Decidiendo que era una causa perdida, Orochimaru suspiró al ver a su ex profesor de convocar Emna.__Se trataría de conseguir la muestra de sangre de nuevo y repetir el experimento con otro host._

Por_ mucho que me encantaría quedarme y matarte, tengo otros asuntos que atender Sarutobi-sensei. "_

" _Hacer algunos ándaselas, una gran ráfaga de viento atravesó la caverna, lo que Orochimaru a volar con ella.__Sarutobi estaba a punto de ir tras él cuando su pronto dejó de convocarlo._

" _¡Espera! Comprueben en el niño. "_

_Sarutobi apretó los puños mientras asentía.__Su viejo amigo tenía razón.__El muchacho se presentó ante su venganza personal. Caminando hacia el contenedor de vidrio, vació el líquido amarillo extraño antes de abrazar al niño inmóvil en sus manos.__Pequeños desgarros se filtraron de su rostro arrugado mientras miraba a la niña inocente en la tristeza.__Hoy en día se han perdido dos grandes hombres-se había dado la vida por el pueblo y el otro había muerto antes de ser dado una oportunidad.__Emna, el rey mono sabio, suspiró cuando inclinó la cabeza._

_Sin embargo, un gorgoteo repente resonó en la caverna sombría, causando a ambos a mirar inmediatamente en el bebé.__El bebé tosió un par de mililitros de agua amarilla antes de llorar._

_Estaba vivo!__Sarutobi agradeció a los cielos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.__Asiente con la cabeza a Emna, despidió el rey mono y salió de la caverna fría.__Su gran héroe había caído hoy, pero una aún mayor se había levantado en su lugar._

_Uzumaki Naruto.__Espero que continúe el legado que su padre ha hecho y que sea aún mayor.__Voy a estar contando con ustedes en el futuro._

_Pero a medida que el viento se estableció y el tercer Hokage que pronto será reintegrado caminó hacia su oficina, los ojos del bebé pelan abierto como un molinillo de viento repentina de negro chocado contra un fondo carmesí.__Y entonces, antes de que el anciano pudiera notar, desapareció detrás de los grandes ojos azul zafiro del niño y se escondió, listo para salir en los próximos años ..._

**A / N: **

Espero sus **reviews,** comentarios y demás hasta la próxima. Se los aprecios


	2. Chapter

A / N: ¡Advertencia! Suceden muchas cosas en este capítulo. Así que es muy rápido ritmo. Esto continuará hasta el tercer capítulo antes de finalmente reducir la velocidad para una velocidad más manejable. Lo hice porque quiero omitir hasta cuando Naruto aprende a usar su Sharingan.

Capítulo 2: El molino de viento comienza a girar

Las flores moldeadas amenazaban con romperse bajo los fuertes vientos y las nubes parecían enojados con el mundo. En cinco años Uzumaki Naruto miró al cielo, sus dos orbes cristalinos azules sintieron salpicaduras de agua sobre el iris. Las lágrimas parecían formar, pero su rostro permaneció impasible y sin el rostro hinchado habitual que la mayoría de las personas experimentan. Caminando hacia la caja de arena, sus pequeñas manos agarraron la tierra fangosa ...

Y jugaba.

Fue aquí, en la oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia, que podría jugar en paz. Fue aquí, sin nadie a su alrededor, que podía esconderse de las miradas de esas personas aterradoras penetrante. Fue aquí ... que se sentía humano.

Habían pasado exactamente 890 días desde que había sido expulsado del orfanato. Lo sabía porque él contaba las veces que el sol pasó por encima de él y se levantó de entre el follaje del bosque de Konoha. La mayoría de los días se escondió el sol y se quedó en su apartamento de un dormitorio. El Hokage hizo que la visita de vez en cuando, incluso llevando dulces y otras golosinas de vez en eso fue todo. Todo el mundo temía y despreciaba a él, pensando que era un demonio de la clase.

Uzumaki Naruto no era tonto, incluso a una edad tan joven. Sabía del Kyuubi y cómo se organizó el gran demonio. Su cumpleaños fue la derrota de la celebración del Kyuubi. El Hokage le había elogiado por su alta capacidad cognitiva. No fue difícil sumar dos más dos. Al final, descubre la verdad detrás de las miradas de largo antes de sentir cualquier presencia de su inquilino. Pero el 10 de octubre. Sería muy pronto. Tendría que hacer su viaje anual al bosque y esperar a que se produjo la celebración. Su hogar era un lugar especialmente popular durante ese día con rocas lanzadas por la ventana de borrachos furiosos. El ANBU lo general se hizo cargo de ellos, pero siempre volvía todos los años a tirar más piedras. Pero a pesar del tratamiento, no los odio. No. Él no poseía ningún resentimiento. Hacía tiempo que había abandonado la autocompasión, sino que fue una dura lección que le habían enseñado desde el principio en su vida.

Pero incluso cuando se convenció de que no pasaba nada y que estaba tan feliz como sea posible, los castillos barro construidas por manos callosas se vino abajo de la humedad causada por sus silenciosas lágrimas y la lluvia.

"Ahh?" Sonrió al sentir el barro se desmoronan. "Supongo castillos de arena no funcionan bien con el agua." Intentó un intento a medias de reír, sino que terminó de toser. Pero como la arena se vino abajo, él continuó empujando juntos montículos y las torres con la esperanza de repetir la experiencia emocionante que había visto esos niños tienen hace apenas seis horas. Pero a medida que él continuó trabajando, se perdió la presencia amenazante que acechaba hacia él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Naruto inmediatamente se dio la vuelta mientras su rostro palideció. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de barro. Como si se tratara de la sangre de la escena del crimen horrible, rápidamente trató de acabar con ellos en la camisa. El hombre se acercó y se arrodilló. Una mirada en el castillo de arena se derrumbó le contó todo. Con una sonrisa, él utilizó la parte inferior de la camisa para ayudar al niño a limpiarse las manos.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando su cuerpo se congeló. ¿Qué estaba haciendo este hombre? ¿Por qué lo a ayuda?

Acabado el acto, el desconocido se puso de pie mientras dejaba que la lluvia limpie sus manos ahora sucios.

"Bueno, ahora. No podemos tener un niño de pie solo en la lluvia, ¿verdad?"

Naruto miró al hombre que trató de tirar de la máscara hacia arriba. "Estaba jugando ..." Ya fuera a causa de la lluvia o el frío, su fachada habitual de la apatía estaba fallando miserablemente.

El hombre sonrió y revolvió el pelo del niño. "Bueno Naruto-Su nombre es Naruto, ¿verdad?"

El niño de pelo rubio asintió lentamente.

El hombre extendió su mano mientras sonreía. "Mi nombre es ... Uchiha Shisui."

En ese momento, las ruedas del tiempo empezaron a girar, dando vueltas sin cesar y sin descanso en un movimiento en espiral que daría a luz a la mayor usuario sharingan el mundo volvería a ver.

-Tres años después-

"Shisui NI-SAN! Itachi-san! FINALMENTE LO HIZO!"

Shisui e Itachi se separaron de la conversación al ver un niño correr hacia ellos.

Un niño rubio vestido con traje negro los miró de pura felicidad, mientras señalaba a un objetivo. "¡Mira! Yo puedo hacer la técnica de ustedes me mostró!"

Hacer sellos de mano, Naruto respiró hondo mientras se canalizó su chakra. **Elemento Fuego: ****_Jutsu_**** Gran Bola de Fuego**

Una corriente ardiente de fuego al rojo vivo surgió de la boca de Naruto e incinerado el registro de cerca. Itachi miró ligeramente impresionado como Shisui se agachó y levantó Naruto.

"Wooow! NARUTO ESO ERA TOTALMENTE IMPRESIONANTE! Yo no podía hacer eso hasta que tenía diez años! Incluso Itachi vencer por tres meses!"

Naruto se sonrojó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Habían pasado tres años desde que había conocido a Shisui y ya había aprendido mucho. Por supuesto, su relación tenía que ser mantenido en secreto desde que el clan Uchiha nunca permitiría que un extraño para aprender sus técnicas. Pero Shisui fue sorprendentemente laxa de las leyes Uchiha Itachi mientras que su amigo no parecía importarle nada.

Naruto miró a Itachi mientras sonreía con complicidad. Desde que había conocido a Shisui, el prodigio Uchiha había ayudado a la rubia de aprender muchas cosas. De hecho, era el que había traído de hecho a la idea de la formación de Naruto en el primer lugar.

Por lo que él sabía, Itachi y Shisui habían sido los mejores amigos desde que eran jóvenes. Debido a su apariencia casi idénticos, fueron confundidos con frecuencia por los demás. La solemne Itachi era exactamente igual que Shisui guardar las líneas extrañas corrientes debajo de los ojos de aquél. Además, Shisui tenía el pelo un poco más ligero limítrofe de un color azul oscuro. Fue muy interesante ver las dos debate sobre quién tenía mejor aspecto. Pero de los tres, era Naruto que había cambiado más. Antes de conocer a Shisui e Itachi, que nunca había conocido el significado de compañerismo. Estos últimos años han sido muy bueno para él, la formación y las conversaciones eran una alegría para la juventud rubia. Por otra parte, ya había aprendido nueve jutsu y tenía una gran cantidad de entrenamiento en taijutsu.

"Naruto, ven aquí." Itachi Naruto hizo una seña mientras sostenía una hoja de papel. "Esta es la programación para los próximos dos años. Desde que tengo que empezar a entrenar para ANBU, Shisui tendrá que mirar por encima de su formación."

"Así que no vamos a vernos?"

Itachi sonrió mientras se alborotó el cabello de Naruto. "Definitivamente, voy a visitar. Y la próxima vez, yo incluso traer a Sasuke."

Naruto sonrió alegremente al pensar en el joven Uchiha. Sólo lo había visto dos veces, pero esos eran buenos tiempos. Sasuke era una persona agradable y duro trabajo. Aunque parecía celosa de la relación de Naruto con su hermano, los dos habían congeniado muy bien e incluso se habían entrenado juntos en la ocasión al azar. Por supuesto, había tenido cuidado de ocultar su verdadera fuerza en el miedo de alienar a los jóvenes Uchiha.

"Oh, pero antes de irse a casa Naruto. Aquí, un regalo de los dos."

Shisui Naruto entregó una caja de madera de largo con la palabra "fuego" en él. Trató de abrirla, pero encontró que la tapa se sella herméticamente.

"Tiene un sello de sangre. El regalo es un poco avanzado para ti en este momento, así que hicimos lo que va a abrir cuando se tiene una cierta cantidad de chakra."

Naruto asintió mientras humildemente gracias a los dos por el regalo.

Itachi luego arrastrando los pies a través de su bolsa mientras sacaba un antiguo pergamino. Naruto vio por el rabillo del ojo que Shisui parecía sorprendido de ver allí.

"Itachi, eso es-"

Una mirada penetrante le hizo callar como Itachi procedió a entregar el pergamino a Naruto. "Ese rollo es el mayor tesoro de los Uchiha. Contiene todos los secretos del sharingan, así como el oscuro pasado asociado a él. Ya que no es de Uchiha sangre, no se puede abrir. Es por eso que te estoy confiando con ella. Asegúrese de que no se encuentra ".

Shisui parecía preocupado mientras nerviosamente miró el pergamino. Si los miembros del clan se enteró de que tenía el rollo ...

"No te preocupes. No te dejaré." Naruto miró con determinación a los dos. Itachi asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba una de sus raras sonrisas.

"Sí, lo sé." De pie, Itachi acarició la cabeza de Naruto una vez más antes de marcharse. "Shisui, tenemos que asistir a la reunión del clan."

Shisui se quejó mientras se levantaba lentamente. "Caray ... Esos viejos pedos sólo tienen que llamar a estos encuentros aleatorios durante nuestras vacaciones. Lo siento Naruto, vamos a tener que jugar el día de hoy. ¿Por qué no vas a la formación de ahora?" Su rostro adoptó una actitud más seria, aunque como se acercó a Naruto y le susurró al oído. "Ese desplazamiento es más peligroso de lo que parece. Creo que sé por qué te lo dio, pero independientemente de lo que pueda suceder, sé que va a traer problemas. Asegúrese de que nadie lo sabe. Y si tienes que hacerlo. .. quemarlo. Hay cosas allí que necesitan para mantenerse oculto. Esto es una gran carga, pero yo confío en ti. " Sonriendo de nuevo, él se despidió mientras corría para ponerse al día con Itachi.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras ponía la caja y desplácese hacia abajo en el porche de Shisui. Se sentó y comenzó a meditar como palabras de Itachi hizo eco en su mente.

_Un buen ninja no necesita la fuerza o la velocidad. Él sólo necesita precisión y exactitud. Conocer miles de técnicas no le ayudará.Sabiendo cinco increíblemente bien te salvará. No caiga en jutsu llamativo, sino que tienden a ser inútil y sobrevalorado. Lo más importante es visualizar y perder la menor cantidad posible de movimientos. Control de la batalla con su mente y se controlará el resultado. La meditación puede ayudar a hacer esto._

Los ojos de Naruto se mantuvo completamente inmóvil mientras se concentraba su chakra. Para un observador externo, parece como si el niño estaba simplemente sentado. Pero si uno miraba inspeccionado chakra del chico, que lo verían tejiendo patrones y diseños intrincados en el cuerpo del niño como si fuera un baile. El chakra en sí era casi invisible desde manifestationwas visibles, según Itachi, un desperdicio de energía. Y así, Naruto continuó su meditación en silencio al sentir su chakra expandirse más allá de sus propios pensamientos y el puente en la nada.

Ooooo

Hinata estaba enojado. No. .. Estaba furiosa. El hecho de que ella había aprendido Jyuuken a la edad de cinco no quiere decir que su hermana menor tuvo que comenzar a entrenar a la edad de cuatro. A este ritmo, su padre acabaría rompiendo su hermana antes de que ella tuvo la oportunidad de hablar correctamente. Desde la muerte de su madre, su padre había sido inusualmente estricta en sus regímenes de entrenamiento, exigiendo que la heredera Hyuuga aprender todo acerca de las técnicas del clan como sea posible. Fue a partir de este "amor duro" que desarrolló un aura de hielo alrededor de su persona. En un momento, ella había sido una persona tímida y cariñosa. Su padre había cambiado eso. Ahora se conoce como el "Ice Princess de Konoha", un título ridículo si tenía algo que decir al respecto. Si alguien tuviera la culpa de su comportamiento frío, que era su padre. Pero fue durante esta hermosa mañana que la joven Hyuuga era especialmente enojado. Tan enojado que había dejado el recinto Hyuuga y se había alejado más de lo que nunca se había alejado antes. Eventualmente, ella se había perdido y había terminado en busca de algún calles familiares. Pero fue a causa de su situación que lo vio.

Él estaba sentado en el porche de una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque. Su rostro estaba muy pálido y su cabello era de un rubio fuerte. Su ropa le recordaban a los Uchiha, el enemigo jurado de los Hyuuga. Pero en base a su color de pelo, que tenía buenas razones para creer que él era probablemente parte de otro clan. Lo más extraño de sus características son las tres líneas que cruzan las mejillas en forma bigote. Hacer las handseals necesarias para la Byakugan, trató de echar un vistazo más de cerca a ellos antes de que algo aún más fascinante tomó su atención. El chakra dentro de su cuerpo se movía con una flexibilidad increíble. Incluso más de Hyuuga no tenía eso que la capacidad. Como si fuera totalmente consciente de cada movimiento, su chakra parecía reaccionar a sus pensamientos y girar y girar. Tan fascinado estaba ella por su técnica que echaba de menos el ligero tic en su ojo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Hinata salió de sus pensamientos como sorpresa la sacudió. Sin embargo, rápidamente adoptó su actitud fría mientras caminaba hacia él.

"Estaba caminando por el pueblo y te vi haciendo eso con su chakra. ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?"

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos antes de mirar a la chica. Ella era pequeña, con una tez más pálida que él. Sus ojos blancos perla complementan su pelo de color azul oscuro, ya juzgar por su ropa, que era de una familia rica. No es que le importara si.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre ... chica?"

Hinata entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente mientras apretaba los puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla una "chica"? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era ella? Por supuesto, ella sólo tenía ocho años, pero aún así! En su casa, tenía el respeto de los adultos y las personas mayores de diez veces su edad. Y sin embargo, este chico se atreve a dirigirse a ella de tal manera?

"Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata. Pero tu me puedes llamar Hyuuga-sama."

"Eh? Eso no es realmente genial para mí." Naruto bostezó mientras estiraba las piernas. "¿Por qué debo dirigirme a ustedes como sama? Usted es probablemente la misma edad que yo."

Hinata se mordió el labio mientras apretaba los costados de su kimono blanco. Si había algo que su padre condujo con éxito en ella, era que el trabajo duro te hace superior a los demás. Olvido del anterior facilidad con la que el niño controla su chakra, ella se acercó a él y miró a los ojos.

"tienes que llamarme Hyuuga-sama porque soy tu superior. En una pelea que le gustaría vencer en menos de un minuto."

Recogiendo el libro y la caja de madera, Naruto bajó del porche y empezó a alejarse. No necesitaba esto ahora mismo. Después de todo, él había entrenando para hacer.

Hinata miró a su figura que se alejaba con desconcierto. Primero le faltó el respeto y no se refirió a ella por su título propiamente. Era raro de ella, incluso la gracia de un plebeyo con sus palabras, pero él la ignoró por completo! Más que eso, sin embargo, ella se sorprendió a sí misma para conseguir lo trabajado. Por lo general, ella sería el que la gente ignora. Pero por alguna razón, sólo ... provocó que se sintiera inquieto. Decidiendo que este era el momento oportuno para expresar un poco de rabia de su experiencia anterior con su padre, ella lo llamó.

"Hey, chico!"

Naruto se detuvo en medio paso.

"Te reto a un duelo. Como un ninja, usted acepta, ¿verdad?"

Naruto pensó por un segundo al contemplar sus opciones. Él siempre se puede simplemente seguir caminando y hacer caso omiso de ella, pero ella parecía uno de esos rebeldes. Por supuesto, no podía luchar y ganar y llamo a bajar unos picotazos, pero eso no estaría bien desde que se pierda en el tiempo de formación preciosa. Por otra parte, Shisui ni-san siempre se lo dije a tomar lo que podía és de sesiones de combate con sólo Itachi y Shisui, tal vez a un rival más fácil le ayudaría a medir sus fuerzas. Además, por la forma en que se conducía, él podía decir que se había ido realmente a través de un entrenamiento difícil.

"Está bien, acepto tu reto. Pero vamos a hacer primero algunas condiciones."

Hinata sonrió mientras asentía. "Si gano, debes dirigirte a mí por mi título adecuado y seas mi siervo para el resto de su vida." Por alguna razón, algo acerca de esa última parte la hizo sentir un poco extraño.

Naruto se dio la vuelta mientras colocaba su desplazamiento y desplegable. Quitándose la chaqueta negro, lo arrojó hacia un árbol cercano y le partió el cuello. "Está bien. Pero si gano, me llamas por mi nombre. Además, tienes que enseñarme algo de su jutsu".

Hinata fue tomado por sorpresa por unos segundos antes de asentir. No era como si fuera a ganar de todos modos. Y aun así, un no Hyuuga nunca podría aprender el Jyuuken.

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Naruto asintió y estiró sus extremidades. "¿Por qué no me atacan primero. He tenido algo de práctica va a la defensiva, por lo que será una buena experiencia para mí."

Los ojos de Hinata tembló mientras empujaba chakra hacia sus manos. Sprint hacia adelante, ella condujo con la derecha y esperó el impacto. Nunca llegó. El muchacho era sorprendentemente ágil. Alzar la mano izquierda hacia atrás, y luego continuó sus ataques, pero ninguno de ellos golpeó.

"Su pie es un poco lento. Así que, aunque sus manos son rápidas, parte inferior del cuerpo no puede mantenerse al día por lo que terminan quedando un poco."

Hinata estaba a punto de replicar cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre siempre le decía eso. Aún más enojada, ella volvió a la carga, esta vez con los brazos después de sus pies. Sus manos de repente golpeó algo blando y de inmediato supo que ella ganó. Una vez Jyuuken se puso en contacto, el enemigo se inmoviliza y no puede mover su cuerpo.

"Usted debería haber hecho un seguimiento de ataque."

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron cuando el muchacho agarró su mano extendida y sonrió. El chico no parecía herido en absoluto! Tratando de liberarse, ella apartó la mano, pero hizo una mueca cuando su agarre se apretó.

"Otro error que vi fue que usted tiende a tener exceso de confianza. En una verdadera batalla, un ataque no va a terminar a nadie. Además, nunca se sabe cuáles son las ventajas que su oponente podría tener. Por ejemplo, puedo controlar el chakra en mi cuerpo para reflejar cualquier ataque que haces. Además, otra desventaja que tiene es que cuando atacas, fugas de chakra de tu mano. Al concentrarse más, usted debería ser capaz de mantener todo ese chakra dentro de sus caminos y dar un ataque más fuerte. "

Hinata dejó de luchar cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. A pesar de su orgullo asalto, había señalado en una de las mayores debilidades de Jyuuken. Sin embargo, ella no era la heredera Hyuuga para nada. Liberar chakra a través de sus poros, dejó escapar una ola de chakra que le llevó un momento de sorpresa. Ahora libre, ella saltó hacia atrás mientras se activa el Byakugan. No iba a perder.

Naruto miró con interés al ver sus ojos abultamiento y adoptar un tono extraño. Ella era sin duda bueno para su edad, pero tenía la sensación de que ella tenía algunos ases escondidos en la manga. Por otra parte, así lo hizo. No es lo que le permite hacer lo que iba a hacer, él rápidamente se sellos de mano .

**Elemento Fuego: ****_Jutsu_**** Gran Bola de Fuego**

Hinata saltó rápidamente a medida que vio nueve bolas de fuego atacan el suelo. A pesar de la subida de adrenalina, tenía que admitir que se trataba de un ataque impresionante. Tenía poco respiro para reflexionar, aunque como su Byakugan captó un movimiento borroso a su izquierda. _Es rápido!_

**Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego**

Una bola de fuego gigante fue directamente hacia ella. Sin embargo, su Byakugan atrapó a tiempo y rodó hacia la izquierda. Correr hacia adelante, lanzó una serie de ataques que le hicieron saltar de nuevo. Encontrar su oportunidad, saltó tras él y atacó su pierna. Con alegría se dio cuenta de que se puso en contacto desde que parecía aterrizar torpemente. Ella estaba lejos de ser hecho sin hacia adelante, ella se lanzó hacia el suelo y utiliza su mano derecha para atacar los puntos Tenketsu en la pierna izquierda. Por último, no sería capaz de moverse tan rápido.

Naruto juró que sintió que sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo. No había dominado totalmente el control chakra cerca de sus fue el área más difícil de proteger de ataques orientados chakra. Como él era ahora, probablemente podría manejar sólo un trote ligero en el mejor. Pero, de nuevo, que no necesitaba sus piernas para este partido. Lanzándose de cabeza en el suelo, con los brazos empujados cuando comenzó una serie de volteretas. Con el impulso, no necesitaba depender de sus piernas si sus brazos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes.

Desconcertado por su movimiento, Hinata dio un paso atrás al ver esta rueda rodando de la mosca de color amarillo y negro hacia saber cómo hacer frente, ella simplemente esquivó. Parecía que prevé esto, sin embargo, desde que dejó de girar el aire y comenzó otra serie de sellos de mano.

**Jutsu: Clon de Sombra**

Un clon que se materializó en el aire y se agarró a Naruto. balancea con todas sus fuerzas, se lanzó entonces al muchacho a la muchacha antes de despedir a sí mismo. Mientras Naruto se aceleró a través del aire, el cuerpo de Hinata se quedó helado. Viendo su oportunidad, Naruto giró su cuerpo y agarró su hombro, haciendo que ambos a caer al suelo. De inmediato se agarró el brazo izquierdo y lo sujetó a la espalda.

"Creo que ganar ya que no puede hacer nada."

Hinata apretó los dientes de dolor mientras trataba de liberar su brazo. Después de un par de intentos fallidos en él deslizando, apoyó la cabeza en el suelo y suspiró. Era humillante, pero ...

"Está bien, me rindo. Usted gana."

Naruto levantó una ceja.

".. Naruto."

El rubio sonrió cuando la soltó y se levantó. Hinata muy estiró su brazo antes de fruncir el ceño.

"No entiendo cómo he perdido. Padre me hizo trabajar muy duro y todavía me latía tan fácilmente."

Naruto acarició un poco de suciedad fuera de sus pantalones mientras se acercaba a sus artículos. "Tú no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Usted está limitado únicamente por su estilo. Al final, lo único que podía hacer era atacarme con sus ataques de chakra. Son técnicas asombrosas, pero si tu oponente es más rápido que usted, usted no tiene ninguna oportunidad. "

Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras sentía una sensación amarga subir su estómago. Si ella aún estaba tan débil, que nunca sería capaz de proteger a su hermana.

"Por supuesto, usted tiene el control de chakra increíble y que es capaz de pensar con rapidez. Además, su técnica Jyuuken realmente increíble. Mis piernas siguen estando tensos de sus ataques. Así que no se desanime. Usted sólo debe tratar de trabajar en su velocidad ".

"Oh ... Gracias. Supongo." Rápidamente se volvió el rostro al sentir un tinte de color rojo claro crecimiento en las mejillas del complemento antes. Era raro que alguna vez se critica constructiva. "Voy a tratar de trabajar en mi velocidad".

"Bueno." Naruto estaba a punto de irse antes de que él se detuvo de repente como si recordara algo. "Eso es correcto! Las condiciones para ganar mi fue que usted me enseña algunas técnicas!"

Hinata se detuvo al pensar cuidadosamente. "Pero yo no conozco ninguna técnica, además de la Byakugan y Jyuuken."

Naruto pensó por un segundo antes de sonreír. "Entonces usted puede enseñarme Jyuuken."

Hinata se burlaba al pensar en la idea. "No hay manera de que alguien sin el Byakugan puede aprender Jyuuken."

"No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, ¿no? ¿Qué tal conocer aquí el próximo viernes?"

Hinata dudó al pensar en su formación. "Supongo que podría prescindir de un día."

"Great! Supongo que nos veremos la próxima semana. Adiós, entonces!"

Hinata levantó la mano lentamente mientras se agitaba. Había sido una mañana interesante con seguridad, a pesar de la terrible experiencia que había vivido con su padre. Pero tal vez resultó ser una bendición. Mirando a su alrededor, vio el saco negro que el chico había tirado antes que cuelga de un árbol. Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella lo tomó y decidió darle a él la próxima vez que se conocieron.

_Oh disparar. Todavía estoy perdido. Debería haber pedido direcciones._

Ooooo

Hinata se dirigió hacia el complejo mientras mantenía un suspiro de alivio enterrado dentro de su garganta. Después de horas de preguntar y de andar, había encontrado por fin el distrito Hyuuga. Al entrar en las puertas gigantes familiares, fue a la vez una emboscada por varios miembros de la rama.

"Hyuuga-sama, ¿dónde estabas?"

"¿Por qué la ropa tan sucia?"

"Hiashi-sama es muy loco!"

Hinata se quejó mientras se volvía hacia ellos. "Out. No es asunto tuyo. Y no me importa." Haciendo caso omiso del resto de sus ruegos, se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Ella se sorprendió sin embargo al ver a su hermana esperando en su cama.

"Onee-sama."

Hinata sonrió mientras se quitó el kimono **_[[N/a: camisa]]_** sucio y lo puso en una cesta. "Yo estaba fuera de entrenamiento. Perdón por dejarte atrás Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza antes de ver la chaqueta negro. Inclinando la cabeza, ella miró dudosamente.

"Chaqueta?"

Hinata se sonrojó un poco antes de tirarlo en la cama. "Es ... de un amigo." Esquivando a la ducha, cerró la puerta y suspiró. Había sido un día interesante.

Ooooo

Naruto se limpió el sudor de su frente mientras terminaba su última posición en cuclillas. Deleitándose en la sensación, practicó la velocidad de sus selos de mano mientras trataba de clavar hacia abajo a un segundo.

_Vale ... Hasta ahora yo sé cuatro fuego jutsu, Jutsu:Clon de Sombra, uno Tierra jutsu, henge, kawamiri y Bunshin no jutsu. Shisui ni-san dijo que mi taijutsu era bueno y que mi velocidad era mi mayor activo. Además, he aprendido un montón de técnicas con el chokuto y tienen un dominio bien durante el combate con él. Eso deja Genjutsu. Sólo conozco una técnica, pero Itachi-san dijo que me iba a enseñar más de los que más tarde._

Mirando hacia el cielo, se dio cuenta de que era una luna llena en la actualidad. La luna estaba inusualmente blanco y grande, le recuerda su primer encuentro con la chica. A pesar de tener sólo Itachi y Shisui para la compañía, que había sido muy hablador con ella. En el rincón de su mente, pensó en la próxima semana y la forma en que se reuniría de nuevo. No tenía dudas de que Jyuuken sería difícil, pero tener otro maestro aparte Itachi probablemente ayudarlo. Además, había aprendido que era bueno para especializarse sin dejar de ser abierto a otras técnicas. Siguiendo su práctica sello de mano un poco más, se convirtió satisfecho con la velocidad y sacudió los ñana era sábados día conocido como el infierno, donde haría mástil Itachi y Shisui. Él siempre terminaba con un hueso roto o dos, pero gracias a la zorra suele sanado por el día siguiente. Eso no quería decir que no me dolió, aunque. Haciendo una mueca, hizo un tramo de enfriamiento antes de volver al apartamento. Ya era tarde, así que Shisui ni-chan y Itachi-san probablemente ya se fueron a casa.

-Abajo, en la secuencia del bosque siete millas del clan Uchiha casa-

"¿Cuál es la Itachi trato? Es el cumpleaños de Naruto y no le han dado una celebración adecuada todavía."

Itachi miró el agua antes de activar su sharingan. "Shisui. ¿Conoces la historia del sharingan?"

Shisui asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a su amigo. El cambio de tema le sorprendió, pero respondió, no obstante. "Si. Estaba en el libro que le dio Naruto. ¿Por qué se le da a él de todos modos? Sólo va a traer problemas para él."

Itachi asintió y cerró los ojos. "Fue por el bien de su supervivencia. No hay nadie más adecuado para llevar a ese pergamino de ese niño."

Shisui lo miró con cautela cuando preguntó lentamente. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Itachi suspiró mientras miraba a la luna llena. "Ese chico ... tiene algo parecido al sharingan."

Shisui asintió y se acercó al agua. "Sí, lo sé. No ha sido el único que le entrenamiento. No pensé que sabía sin embargo. ¿Es por eso que le dio el pergamino? ¿Sería realmente importa, sin embargo, ya que no es de Uchiha descenso?"

Itachi asintió. "Shisui, ¿te acuerdas de leer sobre el Mangekyou sharingan?"

"Si. Se suponía que iba a ser la primera sharingan, llamado el molino de viento del mal, y fue realizado por Uchiha Madara. Sólo unos pocos elegidos pueden activarlo. Hay seis métodos de activación, el proceso más rápido aún más difícil está matando a tu mejor amigo . Los síntomas de usuarios sharingan capaces de obtener el Mangekyou son horribles pesadillas, el deterioro de la vista, y las fuertes ráfagas de intención-que "matar

Shisui se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de ojos carmesí de Itachi mirando a él. Se detuvo por unos segundos antes de suspirar. "Ah ... Yo tenía la sensación de que usted desea probar esto."

El rostro de Itachi permaneció impasible mientras seguía mirando a Shisui. "Me sospechabas?"

Shisui apartó algunos mechones de su cabello mientras le sonreía. "Por supuesto. Siempre fui el más listo. Y mis ojos son mejor que el tuyo."

Itachi sonrió mientras sacaba un kunai. "Entonces no me eches la culpa por hacer esto. Usted ha tenido suficiente tiempo para la preparación."

Shisui asintió y activó su Sharingan. "Desde que te conocí, supe que iba a superar a cualquier otro Uchiha y lograr lo imposible. Me convertí en su amigo con la esperanza de que el cambio, pero parece como si fuera demasiado tarde. Usted fue corrompido desde el principio. Siento que se hizo así. Realmente se preocupan por nuestra amistad. En cuanto a Naruto, le doy las gracias por ayudarme a cuidar de él. "

Itachi asintió solemnemente. "La única razón por la que esto funciona es porque te has convertido en mi mejor amigo. Yo realmente reconozco como un ninja talentoso y una persona de confianza."

Shisui sacó un kunai mientras dejaba que la luna se baña en un brillo glorioso. "Si es nuestro destino para luchar, entonces voy a luchar. No tengo ilusiones sobre quién es más fuerte, pero te garantizo que no voy a hacer más fácil."

Lanzar su kunai, Shisui corrió hacia su amigo.

Esa noche, bajo la mirada triste de la luna, dos amigos luchó ...

Y la sangre derramada de uno mientras que el otro se alejó con los ojos de color carmesí, para nunca ser el mismo nunca más.

TBC ...

**A / N:**

en un principio, un poco lento, pero en general, un buen capítulo me cree. No te preocupes, el flujo del capítulo cambiará después de que el próximo capítulo. Como dije al principio, quiero apurar hasta cuando se entera del sharingan. Voy a actualizar esta pronto, probablemente en pocos días. OH! Y alrededor de Hinata. Sé que es muy diferente en comparación con el anime. Voy a justificar mi razonamiento diciendo

Tengo un carácter fuerte para ser amigo de Naruto y Hinata funciona bien para ayudar a Naruto crecer.

Ella ha estado creciendo en condiciones muy duras. Pero no te preocupes, ya que se hace amigo de Naruto, que va a cambiar poco a poco. Sólo confía en mí en el final. Dejen reveiw se los pido de corazón.


End file.
